Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engagement device of a wiper and a vehicle body. More particularly, the present invention relates to an engagement device of a wiper and a vehicle body that fixes a motor of the wiper to the vehicle body and applies electric power to the motor.
Description of Related Art
A wiper apparatus of a vehicle is a safety apparatus that secures a clear view for a driver when driver's vision is bad due to weather condition such as rain and snow or dust and stain on a windshield glass. The wiper apparatus is adapted to wipe raindrop, snow, dust and stain on the windshield glass using a wiper blade.
The wiper apparatus may be mounted at a rear window, a side mirror, a headlamp as well as the windshield of the vehicle. Particularly, a predetermined parking space for receiving a wiper blade is formed under a hood and the wiper blade is positioned in the parking space and is not able to be seen from the exterior in order to secure a beautiful exterior near a cowl according to recent vehicles.
One example of such wiper apparatus is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-0023583. The wiper apparatus includes a motor, a frame and a linkage.
Generally, the wiper apparatus is made as a module and the module is fixed to the vehicle body. According to a method of fixing the wiper apparatus to the vehicle body, a mounting portion of bracket shape is formed on the frame and is fixed to the vehicle body through engagement means such as a bolt, a nut and so on.
According to a conventional mounting portion, however, electric power is hard to be applied to the wiper apparatus. Therefore, a structure for fixing the wiper module to the vehicle body and applying electric power to the wiper module simultaneously has been researched.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.